gems_will_lead_usfandomcom-20200214-history
Nacre (WD, ACiAR)/Biography
Biography The aquatic planet of Dulcinea Marina came under Gem rule during the early eras of Gem conquest. White Diamond XVIII, along with a small group of Pink, Green, and Blue Diamonds, surveyed the planet with intent to purge it of all life. They found, instead, a far more valuable resource within its living organisms. The bivalve creatures there used the mineral resources in the sand and water to produce shimmering shells, while also protecting their delicate flesh by coating irritating foreign particles with their shell materials, producing spheres of immense beauty. The LL-Injection units would do to bring these gems of the sea to life; it would take delicate work to introduce enough LL to induce life into the pearls without tearing apart the entire ocean bed in a cosmic frenzy. Through Forsterite invention, microscopic, nematocyst like machines entered the feeding clams to inject the LL carefully into the beauteous mineral structures; it took much longer than usual Gem production, but it paid off! Within weeks, the oyster beds popped like popcorn, spewing forth a bevy of cygnine and anatine maidens in many shining colors from these jewels of the ocean. Though these Pearls often destroyed their organic progenitors in the process, they left enough energy to enliven the shards of their shells, creating even more beauties. Such was the plentifulness yet fragility of these Pearls that they were relegated to subservient work, usually as secretaries, gofers, typists, historians, storage capsules, and... secretly... playthings. Their amazing capacity for learning and storage made it important to keep them in check, especially as their curiosity could lead them into trouble. As for the shell fragments, called Nacre, they were only slightly sturdier than Pearls in the build of their light body, but otherwise suffered from the same delicate mineral properties. They were made the managers of their Pearl charge, in honor of their original forms. These "Mothers of Pearls" made sure Pearls kept in line and knew their place. One Nacre felt a little differently about her role. Due to a quirk in her creation, her shell continued to produce excess nacre secretion even though the organic parts of her had long died off. She was a true Mother-of-Pearl, and the entire Homeworld took notice. White Diamond made her and her ever-growing entourage manager of much more than just a flock of sheepish waifs; she managed WD's entire court, literally covering every corner, nook, and cranny looking for trouble. White Diamond even blessed Nacre and her most loyal Pearls with weapons worthy of hardcore shepherds: tridents with energetic capabilities, capable of incapacitating any rogue element within microseconds. Nacre became a feared name amongst even the loyalist members of White Diamond's court. This didn't stop a Pearl, not of Nacre's make, from intercepting the court one century later. Black Pearl was a first-generation Pearl that knew too much; her name became synonymous with why Pearls had to remain subservient at all costs. Even though Nacre's subservient warrior Pearls gave Black Pearl trouble in numbers, she managed to overpower them and do something no Pearl ever did before: shatter a Diamond. True, it was an indirect murder as she merely cut down a chandelier that struck White Diamond at a fracture point, but it was more than enough to cause a ruckus. Nacre and her Pearls mourned their Diamond and swore revenge on the rogue elements that would dare assassinate their rightful masters. Come the new White Diamond, WD XIX, she didn't know what to make of this eagerly vengeful slip and her Pearls. White Diamond XIX simply dismissed her, assigning her to work alongside a Lavender Jade in Pink Diamond's Court. Nacre grew sad and confused, especially as her army of Pearls passed hands like cheap jewelry. Nacre felt pulled apart seeing her once mighty supporting army become no more than the tiny housewives to be expected of them. It took Lavender Jade contacting her Diamond to change Nacre's mood; Pink Diamond agreed that, as she had some stake in her creation, Nacre should return to a place of honor, though it would be difficult in the devolving status of Pearlescent Mineraloids. Luckily, Jade had a solution: Black Pearl was still on the most wanted list, and was currently holding up conquest of Planet Earth. If Nacre could take her down and repay White Diamond's death, she could rise back to the ranks of Court Manager. Shipped to Earth, Nacre found it a weary world, one filled with eerily familiar bivalve that seemed to shudder at seeing the remains of a long-dead relative from another world. Worse still, Nacre couldn't even get to Black Pearl for all the chaos going on in the Great Gem War; Citrines shoved her, Bismuths bashed her, and Nephrites flew past her shooting carelessly at anything they saw as a threat. Without her army to protect her, Nacre's body disintegrated amidst the carnage. Buried deep under mud that soon washed away, Nacre healed up and regenerated her body, waking to a world abandoned, yet alive. She felt clams spitting water at her, as if they wanted her away from this world, but she had no way out. It would take two centuries of walking the Earth, getting her gem dirty along the way, for her to make a new group of Pearls. She quickly set them to work building communication systems that would help her off this strange dump of a planet, but they came across even stranger lifeforms than hostile clams. Humans were worse than any mollusk, Nacre surmised, for they ate mollusks gladly and bathed in their waters. They also destroyed anything they didn't understand, such as attempted communication systems and even Pearls themselves. Worse still in Nacre's eyes, their bodies didn't "poof" away, but rather tore apart like mollusk meat on a grand scale, spewing crimson venom wherever it split. Nacre had massacred 40 humans and their strange furry companions before the remaining Pearls finally produced a working communicator. A warp beam brought Nacre and her Pearls back to safety and sanity in a Blue Diamond station just beyond Pluto. The Blue Diamond managing the station was the last Diamond to remember Nacre's birth, and so became her guardian against the prejudicial ideas of her Homeworld. She even spread this duty to her successors, up to the Blue Diamond Twins of today, who now send Nacre and her Pearls on reconnaissance missions across former conquests, including Earth, in order to keep peace in the Homeworld's order, though the Twins wonder whether even their most loyal and prolific warrior can keep a decaying galactic rule from falling to ruin. Source SU Gem OC Reference - Nacre on deviantART